Only You
by XAlluringShadowsX
Summary: Gene woke up from his 2 years of coma, before being involve in a car accident he met a girl that capture his heart but the thing is he doesn't know her name or where to look for her. Now decided to work as a English teacher in Japan he meet Memori Yuuki, The two didn't realize that they're just looking for each other.


**Ok this will be second time writing a story****, I've been reading stories from this site and It's quite fun. I hope you enjoyed this story I just came up with. Bear with me and sorry for the typos. And since most settings will be in Japan I will be using some honorific and I'll explain what it means. Hope everyone will enjoy it.**

**Summary: Gene woke up from his 2 years of coma, before being involve in a car accident he met a girl that capture his heart but the thing is he doesn't know her name or where to look for her. Now decided to work as a English teacher in Japan he meet Memori Yuuki a shy, calm, quiet student, who only have a few friends because of her cold demeanour, The two didn't realize that they're just looking for each other.**

**Here it goes!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**London,2011 **

Eugene 'Gene' Davis stared at himself at the mirror. Eugene is a 19 year old guy, with black hair and crystal blue eyes, pale skin; many describe him being handsome . Tomorrow night is the party for him, not his birthday, party for his return from comatose. It's been 2 years, when he was involve in a car accident causing him to stay at the hospital. Eugene sighed for the fifth time this day. He knew how worried his adoptive parents were, but to throw a welcome back party is a bit too much.

"Well Someone's not happy" a female voice said. Turning around Gene found himself staring to one of his Mother's friend Mira, Madoka Mori is a researcher at his Father's office. To Gene, Madoka is like an older sister and a teacher since she was always there for him and his brother. His Brother is currently at Japan to finish his research and He knew that he's enjoying his stay since he has an assistant to help him and before he flew to England he met his Assistant. A girl named Mai Taniyama, a short brown haired girl, energetic and helpful to others. He knew the reason why his brother is staying there, not by his research but by a person. "What's wrong, Gene?" Mira asked a bit concern on her voice.

"It's nothing" He lied, looking away from her. He could feel her eyes not leaving him; he sighed and turned back to the woman. "I don't want this party…" He trailed off. The older woman raised her brow and walked towards him sitting at the edge of his bed.

"That's a first. I thought you liked parties?" Mira said watching Gene, who stood up and walked over to the window. The older woman didn't take her eyes off him.

"Yeah, when I was twelve. Besides, I'm thinking about what Mother said" He looked back to Mira with seriousness written on his face. Earlier they have discussed about him, having a engagement with one his parents friend and they will be in this party so He have to meet them. And He didn't like the Idea since he would be engaged to a girl, who is a total stranger to him.

"Aren't you a bit too young for an engagement?" Gene nodded his head. Besides there is only one girl in his mind right now. And he didn't even know if he would get to meet her again. Mira watched Gene and she knew that someone had already captured his heart because, if what she had known her would be excited to meet other people but now, he doesn't seem to be interested.

"You found someone haven't' you?" Mira asked capturing her chin clapping her hands and grinning at Gene who had nodded his head. Mira really know him very well after all, she what you call his teacher for a long time.

"Yes, I don't know Madoka but, that girl I couldn't forget about her…she could understand me and that night was really…" He trailed off blushing; Mira blushed as well understanding what he had meant for that. Now she could tell that Gene isn't

"Hey, Madoka can I ask you a favour?" Gene suddenly said watching the older woman who looked at him confused. He knew Mira would be leaving a few days after the party to return to her research in Japan. Madoka raised her brow, to his sudden request. She knew if this was Gene he was thinking something impossible, He is after all the Energetic of the twins but somehow she cannot deny the request he asked when he told her his plan. Really now, being a nice woman is really hard after all.

**Japan, 2011 **

A young black haired girl stood from her seat and began to unpack her things. Class had ended and she needed to go to work. Her black hair rested to her waist, her height was the typical height of the high school girls; she was 156cm, she had the figure of a normal teenager wearing a white blouse, Black jacket, black mini-skirt, black long leggings, a red ribbon around her collar. Her green eyes looked up when she heard her name being called.

"Mei-chan!" a bubby voice called, before she could turn around she was engulfed with a bear like hug. It's always been like this whenever they would meet at school.

"S-Sakura" Memori manage to say as she tried to get away from her friend's grasp. Mei was her nickname given by her parents Memori Yuuki is her name and Sakura has been her best friend since elementary. Sakura has blonde hair tied into two pony tail and she is quite popular with the boys because of her cuteness and being innocent.

"He he…are you going home, Mei-chan maybe we could go home together?" Sakura asked releasing her friend from her hug. Memori cough a bit and looked over to her friend with a sad smile.

"Sorry, you know I can't. I have work every Friday, right?" Memori did have work every Mon day, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday at a local Bakery called "Farm Bakery" in the busy street of Shibuya. The school had allowed her to find some work since she was helping Hamada-san. That's right, Memori lost her parents in a car accident that happened two years ago, she was at school that time and she just receive a call that they didn't make it, dead on arrival said the police. Not wanting to be a burden to Hamada-san who helped her when she needed to, she decided to work for her expenses. By now she should have graduated high school but because of a reason she has to stop. Memori smiled at her friend before making her way outside the classroom but only to be stop by someone.

"Yuuki-san" She turned to the owner of the voice, to see one of her teachers. Ichiyo Tanaka, their History teacher.

"Tanaka-sensei" She nodded as a sign of respect, "what can I do for you?" She asked, Tanaka-sensei is one of the handsome teacher she met he's in his early twenties and said to be the youngest teacher in the school. He has brown hair and gray eyes, She have to admit the thing she liked about this teacher was his smile but every time he does that, flowers will come out surrounding him. (Yes, they will pop-out of somewhere.)

"You're going home?" He asked as he saw her bag. Memori nodded in return watching him. She steps back a little when he smiled and some flowers came out. "I see…I just want to ask about the essay, it's due next week, right?" He inquired.

"It's going well, I just need some more research and I can pass it to you Sensei" She answered looking at him straight in the face.

He clapped his hands together, "That's great! Be careful on the way home, all right" He said as he entered her classroom. Memori sighed and began to descend downstairs. She could still see some students at their rooms either talking with their friends or cleaning up. Good thing, it wasn't her duty today since its Friday the Bakery would really need a hand.

**And that's it for chapter1 sorry it's a bit shorter and I'm a bit sleepy and maybe I'll make another one by tomorrow **

**-chan**

chan honorific into close friends and relatives, especially female ones.

**-kun**

. Used for male friends and relatives. It can be used for women as well, but typically is not.

**-san: **

Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss. It is not used for people you know well.

**-sama**

Very high respect

**sempai**

Upperclassman,

**kohai**

Underclassman,

**-sensei**

Teacher.


End file.
